Good Things!
by alyalice456
Summary: What happens after one drunken night between two drink loving mages? and what happens when Laxus looses control of is powers and he has to leave the guild in search of help. LAXUSXCANA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Good Things!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**!A/N This story was originally a part in my longer story where I had four stories in one fan fiction story following Natsu X Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, Jellal X Erza and Laxus X cana, but I have decided to split them into their own stories, I really hope your all enjoy this.!**_

_**Go to my page and read my stories following the other couples.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

Max Alors was seated at the bar in the bar of fairy tail enjoying a drink with his pall Jet.

'That party last night was crazy.' Jet said to Max.

Max didn't hear him, because he was distracted by something on the other side of the room.

'What's up man?' Jet asked, snapping Max out of his trance.

'Have you noticed that Cana has been in the bar for the last hour and she hasn't had a single drop of alcohol?' Max asked.

'Really?' Jet look confused as he looked and saw Cana just sitting at one of the tables just staring at a drink of beer in front of her, but Max was right, she wasn't drinking it.

'Something must be wrong with her, I'll go over an talk to her.' Max said getting up from the seat and walking over towards the brunette.

It took him less than a minute to reach the girl, she didn't look like she noticed him approaching her.

'Cana?' Max asked nervously.

She suddenly blinked and looked up at him, she looked scared at first but when she noticed that it was max, she threw on a fake smile that Max didn't care for, he hated when his Makana were upset and he hated it even more when they tried to cover up that they were upset, when it was so obvious.

'Hey Max, how are Ya?' Cana asked him, not letting go of the fake smile as he sat down on the other side of the table.

'Everything, okay?' he asked her, she looked at him confused for a second, but then she put the smile back on.

'What do you mean? I'm fine, what would make you think otherwise?' she said not keeping eye contact with him.

'You're a terrible liar.' Max said, when Cana heard him she looked at him shocked, but after a few seconds she started to tear up. 'Cana tell me what's happened, your starting to cry, and you haven't had a drop of alcohol, so something is definitely wrong.' Max was starting to get's worried now.

Cana didn't speak for a minute, she just kept looking at the ground, wiping her eyes, but then she looked up and started her fellow makana in the eye. 'I did something really stupid max.' she finally choked out.

Max was confused; she started crying hard, he moved to the seat right beside her and put a hand on her back for support. 'Do want to talk about it Cana? You know I'm here for you.'

Cana looked up at him and smiled through her tears, and this time he knew her smile was genuine. 'Thanks Max, you're a really good friend.' She didn't speak for a few second, but then she said it. 'I slept with Laxus.'

Max honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, Cana and Laxus?

'What?' he asked shocked.

She shook her head 'We were her last night; I remember that we drank a lot and then, it just happened. I am so embarrassed, I was awake before him and I just left and came here to think, but all I keep thinking up is how stupid I am.'

'You're not stupid Cana, this happens all the time.'

'Ya, to people who don't even know each other and don't have any feelings, but that wasn't the case.' She said wiping her eyes with her arm again.

'What do you mean that wasn't the case,?' Max asked, thinking already that he knew the answer.

She blushed then and turned away, Max guess she didn't want to say that last bit. 'I like him.' Cana barely whispered with her head turned away from him, but he heard her, and he couldn't believe it, he never really expected Cana and Laxus together, but at the same time, they were a perfect match.

'So what's the problem here? You like him and your after having a night together, shouldn't you be happy?' Max never had to deal with problems like this but for some reason he felt like he was going the wrong way about it.

'NO! he's going to see it as a one night thing, hell he will when he wakes up and he found out that I baled, I'm going to look like such a bitch, ugh! I didn't want this to happen. I wanted it to be different than this.' she said bumping her head down in the table in defeat.

'Maybe he has the same feelings as you have and he has no regrets from last nig-' he was interrupted by Cana's gasp.

Max looked to where the brunette was staring wide eyed.

Laxus Dreyar was standing in the doorway of the bar with Freed. Laxus looked around the bar until his eyes rested on where Max and Cana were sitting.

'Cana I think he's going to come ove-' Max was shocked when she turned around to find that Cana was gone, 'Cana!' he said after turning around to see her half running out the back door.

But she was already, Max got up from his seat to try and go after her. But was stopped by someone speaking from behind him.

'What's up with her?' Laxus said, max turned to the man, but didn't know what to say.

'She just had to leave, I think her and Lucy had plans or something.' Max said quickly, he imagined that he sounded just as much of a bad liar as Cana did, but Laxus seemed to believe it, he shrugged and turned back to walk back over to Freed.

'You can't run from your problems Cana' Max muttered to himself as he walked back over to Jet to enjoy another drink.

_**Please review! I love to hear everyone's thoughts on my stories**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good Things!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

She couldn't stand it. What was she going to do? How was she going to look at him again? How was there relationship going to back to normal from here?

Cana was curled up under her blanket in her room, she never wanted to leave.

'Why are you so stupid' she muttered to herself.

Just as she said that a knock came on the door.

She laid there, hoping that whoever it was would think that she's not a home and leave.

But whoever was at the door was persistent as another knock came to the door. This time with a little more force, she sighed and pushed herself up from the bed, she didn't want to talk to anyone, why wouldn't whoever it was just leave.

She stomped over to the door and flung it open planning on shouting at whoever was at the door annoying her.

But she couldn't, she froze where she was because the person standing at the door was the reason why she was closing herself of in her room.

Laxus Dreyar was standing in her doorway looking very worried when he saw how mad she looked.

'I know it must be hard, but please don't close the door in my face.' He said simply give her one of his rare bright smiled that she loved to receive from him.

'What are you doing her Laxus?' she wasn't mad anymore, she was kind of happy, she was glad that he followed her to see is she was okay, but she was embarrassed because her face was going bright red.

'I came to see you because you left without a word this morning, and when I see you in the guild you run for the hills. Then Max tells me that your gone with Lucy, but then I see Lucy and you're not with her so I followed your scent back here.' He finished his speech and looked at her 'are you okay Cana?'

'Of course I'm not fucking okay!' she shouted before she even realised that she as saying it aloud. He looked at her shocked.

'Look, I know what happened last night was stupid, and I promise you that it will never happen again, you obviously regret everything. I am sorry, it was all my fault I probably mad the first move.' He looked down at the ground and Cana couldn't help but laugh.

'That's just the thing Laxus.' She smiled up at him and shook her head 'I don't regret it.' She couldn't believe she was saying this, but she knew that it had to be said.

He looked back at her in shock, not believe what he was hearing probably.

'You're lying Cana.' He chuckled and looked back down the hallway. 'It was a night of drunkenness and it will never happen again, with me or anyone.' He said was even further shocked when she moved out of the way to gesture at him to come into her apartment.

After some hesitation he entered.

Her dorm room was simple three rooms, one consisting of a dining area and a kitchen, the second room was the bedroom and the third was a bathroom, she walked into the kitchen 'Do you want some tea?' she asked him

He raised an eyebrow at that. 'What? No beer? No wine?' he asked.

She smirked. 'I'm just not in the drinking mood today, and besides I wouldn't want to give you drink in case the same thing that happened last night happens again.' She didn't know where all this confidence was coming from just ten minutes she was under her blanket wishing to disappear and now she was joking with Laxus.

His cheeks grew red at her comment and he turned his gaze away from her. 'Cana, that can't happen again.'

'Why?' she answered back automatically, turning around with two cups of tea in her hand, she leaves his down in front of him and sits down on the table gesturing him to do the same.

He said beside her and turned to her with a serious look on his face. 'It was a night of drunkenness.' He said quietly.

She looked at him in disbelief, was he really saying this.

'It might seem like that Laxus, but I have never done that before when I was drunk.' She said calmly taking a sip of her tea.

'Then that just points the finger at me. I am so sorry Cana, I really am.' He said keeping his head down.

'Have you ever done that when you got too drunk before?' she asked him. She was shocked when he looked up at her.

'No.' he said simply and she was shocked.

'Then why are you taking the blame in this? We obviously both had something to do with this.' Cana said.

'Ya but Cana, you have to realise that this can't happen again.' Laxus looked the girl straight in the eye, his face a statue of seriousness.

'Why?' she couldn't believe that she had just said that, she basically just confessed that she wanted to do it again.

'Because I'm not good for you Cana!' he raised his voice.

She looked at him astonished. What was he on? He looked so down, and not sure of himself, she had never known him to be like this.

'I don't want to hear that from you Laxus' she said simply and he looked up at her confused. 'I may look weak, but I can take care of myself, and I know what is and isn't good for me, and you're not the person to tell me something like that.' She stood up for herself against him.

'Cana you can't honestly be thinking that there can be anything between us?' he asked, sitting up in his seat.

'What if I think there is?' Cana said then boldly looking at him.

'You don't even know what you're saying Cana!' he says.

'I think I do know what I'm saying Laxus, because unlike you, I don't think of last night as a mistake, last night was something special to me, and the reason I left this morning was because I didn't want you to wake up and throw me out, all today I have been thinking about how I am so embarrassed and trying to make myself believe that I didn't want what happened last night, but the truth is that I don't regret it. It was probably one of the best nights of my life.' He was standing now and walking towards the door 'Where are you going?' she called after him.

'I'm leaving because I'm trying to stop you from doing something that you're going to regret, I'm bad news Cana' he was about to open the door when Cana got in his way, she was fast when she wanted to be.

'You're not leaving.' She hissed and pushed him back.

'Cana, get out of the way.' He scowled at the card mage.

Cana did not budge from her spot as she kept glaring at him. They both stood there looking at each other for a few minutes.

Then out of the blue Laxus knelt down and started kissing Cana, he pushed her up against the door and continued to kiss her furiously.

Cana was shocked for a few seconds but then started to kiss him back, she heard a groan escape Laxus, and Cana smiled in triumph, she knew that he was lying when he said it was a mistake and now she has him kissing her. She felt like she was going to explode with happiness.

'What is it about you?' Laxus said when he pulled away from her.

She smiled 'I would say the same about you.' She grabbed his hand and stated leading him towards the bedroom. He hesitated to follow her; she reached up and kissed him on the lips lightly. 'I know you want this Laxus. I know you want this just as much as I do.' She whispered to him.

After that Laxus started leading the way to the bedroom, and Cana more than happily followed.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good Things!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

'I think it's better to wake up in the morning to have you beside me.' Laxus muttered as he buried his head into Cana's hair to smell as they laid in the bed after the best night.

'Well I couldn't really run.' Cana said lifting her head up and putting it on his chest 'This is my apartment after all.' She said jokingly. 'You could always run thought, even though I don't think I will be able to let you.' She giggled when he started tickling her.

'I'd like to see you try and stop me.' He challenged. Cana's face fell at that, thinking of how bad her day was yesterday when she wasn't with him. She gripped his arms and pulled herself on top of him.

'You're not going anywhere.' She said determined, he gaped at her 'and don't you forget that, you should have thought about that before all this happened.' She leaned down and kissed him.

'I can never think clearly around you Cana Alberona. What are you doing to me?' he asked kissing her back.

'It's nice to know I have the effect.' She giggled and pulled away when a knock came to her dorm room.

'I hate when people ruin the fun, don't you.' Laxus kissed her before sitting up on the bed.

Cana sighed and pulled on a woolly robe as she made her way out to the door. It was just before seven in the morning, what the hell were people thinking? waking up at this time of day was just tiresome - well when you didn't have someone in your bed it was.

She opened and froze where she was. Everything went black for a split second and then came back, she couldn't talk or move. _What the hell!_ She screamed in her head because she couldn't speak them.

'Dad!' Cana yelled finally finding her voice, she hoped she yelled it loud enough for Laxus to hear her and he would stay in the bedroom. 'What are you-' she didn't get to finish her sentence as Gildarts came in and wrapped her in a giant bear hug.

'I came back from my mission yesterday evening, and I went looking for you and you weren't in the bar so I thought there must be something wrong and no one knew where you were so I came here, and here you are.' He stepped back with a beaming smile now.

'At seven o'clock in the morning, dad please I don't need you checking up on me, I just didn't go to the bar one night.' Even though she had to admit it, her not being at the bar was abit unusual.

'I know but I was worried, sorry I didn't know how early it was, I just wanted to see you. I'll go now, I'll be at the guild later.' She smiled up at him and nodded.

'I'll be there too, got to have a drinking competition with you!' she challenged, she knew she could easily win against her father but he didn't see it that way.

'Can't wait to see you loose.' He messed her hair up and then leaned down to her ear 'And tell Laxus when I'm gone that if he hurts you I will give him a visit from hell.' He whispered.

Cana went red looking up at her father in surprise. He never let down his guard on his smile as he started walking down the corridor 'See you.' He called.

She closed the door with a bit more force than she intended and slumped against it, how did he know?

Laxus emerged from her room with his pants on but no t-shirt, she found herself gaping at his bare chest, all muscle and battle scars, it was so hot, she couldn't keep track of her thoughts.

'Your dad I'm guessing.' He asked with a smirk as he walked over to her.

'Not funny, he knew you were here.' She said looking up at him, he just kept smirking.

'I know, I might not be a full Dragon slayer like Gajeel, Natsu or Wendy but I still have the heightened senses of a real dragon, I could hear him even if he whispered.' He knelt his forehead on hers.

'I don't think I'm fully comfortable that you were listening to my conversion with my father after him being way for so-' she stop in mid-sentence and stared at him in horror. 'Wait, does that mean that yesterday…' she stops talking because he was still smirking at her.

'You mean your little talk with Max? Ya, I heard that. That's how I knew that he was lying to me when you left.' He and answered and she was looking at him with wide eyes.

'That's called being a stalker.' She said pushing him away from her, he did as he was told and they went to make from Coffee in her little kitchen.

'Well sorry I can't really turn my ears off.' He walked behind her like a bee to honey.

'So you heard everything?' Cana asked him turning away from the coffee maker to look him in the eye.

'Well to be honest, I did hear you saying that you made a stupid mistake, at that point I thought that you didn't like me back. So that's why I came her last night to tell you that it can't happen, but you can be very persuasive when you want to be Ms Alberona.' He came to stand right in front of her and linked his arm around her waist.

'I didn't mean it like that.' Cana said defending herself 'I though you didn't like me either so I said that I did something stupid to mess up our friendship. I didn't think what happened was stupid, I think the complete opposite actually, and I should be honest too. If it wasn't for the drink in me that night I never would have pulled up the courage to do what I did.'

He was beaming down at her now. 'And just while we're on the topic of what you said to Max, I don't do one night stands. That's just not my thing.' He kissed her again on the lips until the coffee machine beeped signalling that it was ready.

'Sit.' Cana ordered towards the seats at the table. 'I'm going to make us some coffee and then we both got to get to work.'

'Ya, I can't wait. Showing off to the whole guild my girlfriend and telling everyone that you're actually mine.' He pulled her closer to him.

She blushed and her eyes opened wide with joy. 'Girlfriend?' she asked cautiously.

He smile grew wider 'Well off course. Isn't that what you call each other when you are with someone?.'

She looked at him for a few seconds before breaking out in her own little goofy smile 'Ya' she ran her fingers down his muscular chest feeling all the dips and bumps off his muscles 'And I can't wait to show off my hot boyfriend.' She leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

'and my Sexy girlfriend.' He said between kisses.

The coffee might as well have been forgotten because Laxus was pulling Cana back into her bedroom for a round two.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good things!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

'But I don't wanna go.' Laxus whined while sitting at the dinner table while he was waiting for Cana to get dressed.

'Tough. We're going, so get over it. I don't plan on spending my day inside.' Cana stepped out of her room wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue top along with a small black leather jacket, she was putting her hair into a ponytail when Laxus walked up to her.

'Then why are you dressing so tempting?' he asked softly kissing her jaw.

Cana pushed him away because she knew if she gave into the temptation then they would never be leaving the apartment anytime soon.

'Aww, I am going to take that as a compliment, now let's go, I'm suddenly feeling very thirsty.' Cana grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards the door.

'Ah, there's the old Cana with her love of drink, even though I don't think I should let you, I know how crazy you get with alcohol.' Laxus pulled her to him and caught her lips for a quick kiss.

Cana smiled when they came up for air, 'Just think about this, I get very adventurous when I drink too much, just think how profitable that will come for you later tonight, like the other night?' she winked at him wickedly.

His eyes grew wide at her remark and started walking to the door himself. 'Let's get some alcohol in you then.' Cana couldn't help but laugh at him.

It was cold outside and Cana was glad she brought her jacket, but ended up not needing it at all because Laxus had draped his arm over her shoulder and he was like a fire beside her.

'I'm sure the old man's going to be excited.' Laxus snickered close to her ear.

'No doubt that Dad already told everyone in the guild, he can be such a pain.' Cana rolled her eyes as how obsessive her father can be.

'Hey, at least be happy that you have your father around obsessing over you.' Laxus smiled down at her.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way.' Cana looked up at him worried that she hurt his feelings about his father not wanting anything to do with him because he's so evil.

'I know you didn't relax.' He said softly, leaning down to kiss her again.

They were outside the guild now and Cana and Laxus kind of hesitated at the door, knowing how crazy the whole guild was going to go when they found out that they were together, they would probably use it as an excuses to have a crazy party knowing them.

'Let's go.' Laxus was now the one pulling Cana through the big door into the bar room of their guild.

People were going out there business as usual, people drinking, fighting, getting ready to go on missions.

They all stopped when they noticed the two of them, with Laxus having his arm around her.

They started to cheer and clap and Cana's face went scarlet, she was not used of having the spot light on her… well not when she was sober anyways.

'Walk quickly and don't make eye contact.' Laxus joked snickering, Cana hit him lightly and then looked over to see her father sitting on the bar stool on the other side of the room.

'I'll be back.' Cana said before jumping out of Laxus's hold and running towards her dad. 'Hey.' She greeted him.

'Hey, how about a drink?' he smiled brightly at her and handed her a bottle which she took without hesitation and took a quick swig.

She didn't realise how much she missed this, the sweet liquid ran down her throat. It had only been two days but she missed it so much.

'So you and Laxus are together, I was right' Gildarts said he looked happy. She then remembered the countless times that he has teased Laxus about his powers over the years; they had a good relationship, which Cana guessed was good.

'Ya you were right.' Cana said sitting on the stool beside him; she looked over to see that Laxus was now sitting with Freed. She caught his eye and he turned and gave her a small smiled, she returned it before looking back at her father. 'Is this about time where you give me a big lecture on boys and go and give him a good talk about not hurting me, like a dad would do?' she was half joking with him because she knew that she couldn't be surprised if he did do that.

He laughed 'No, but if you really want me too I will.' She couldn't help but smiled at that, he really had no clue how to be a father. He was just getting to know her, but she knew he was trying.

'I'd rather you didn't.' she smiled back at him.

'Ahh he's all right, at least you found someone that I trust and know.' He said simply, then Cana head her name being called from across the room.

She turned to see Erza on top of the balcony, she looked especially serious today.

'Come here.' She called and Cana did as she was told knowing that she was going to get in trouble is she wasn't up their fast enough.

Cana looked back at Laxus who was now watching her like a hawk as she walked up the stairs, Cana smirked a bit and swayed her hip a little more than she should to tease him, and it worked, even from that distance she said his eyes widen and a wicked smirk play on his lips.

Erza grabbed her hand when she got to the top and pulled her into a little room with Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Bisca, Mirajane, Lisanna and a few other female members of the guild.

'What's going on?' Cana asked

'I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner that you are going out with Laxus!' Mirajane jumped up and hugged her tightly.

'Ya, talk about keeping it a secret, normally Mira is very good with looking for the next couple.' Wendy smiled.

'Yes, I am the one who started Lucy and Natsu, and Levy and Gajeel and Juvia and Gray and Bisca and Alzack and Erza and Jellal and Wendy and Romeo.' Mira whined looking mad that she didn't see this before.

'Hey, I don't like Romeo.' Wendy butted in.

'Well you will.' Mira said smiling down at the dragon slayer.

'I'm sorry but it happened really fast, and I didn't know that I had to report all the crushes I have to you guys.' Cana wanted to leave, she hated nothing more than a bunch of excited girls in one room trying to quiz her. 'I need a drink.' Cana breathed and was instantly handed a bottle from Erza. 'Thanks.' She took it gratefully.

She sat down and got ready for a load of question asking for god knows how long.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good Things!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

'I never want to go back into that awful room ever again.' Cana leaned into Laxus as she sat beside him at the table after successfully escaping the room of woman. Laxus was still sitting with Freed when she came out, but Laxus draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

'I won't let you go back then.' He said and then leaned in to whisper in her ear 'And you are so going to pay later for teasing me.'

She couldn't help but giggle at the remembering her walking up the stairs earlier.

'Whatever, but you will have to catch me.' She smiled brightly at him and he returned. He then turned back to Freed.

'So about the mission?' Freed asked and that got Cana attention.

'_He was going on a mission?'_ she thought. She didn't want him to go, they just got together and he was going to leave.

'Yes, next week we will go on one Freed, rel-'

'Everyone!'

Laxus was cut off in mid-sentence by Mirajane who was standing at the door to the guild 'Master has requested that everyone to go to the training ground right now.' This wasn't the Mirajane that Cana was talking to her ten minutes earlier, this was the serious Mira. The demon takeover Mirajane.

Everyone instantly stood up and started walking towards the door. Laxus never let go of Cana's hand .

'Wonder what's going on.' Cana said and Laxus grumbled in response.

'He never calls a meeting at the training ground.' He said back to her.

'I'm sure it's nothing.' Cana smiled up at him and stepped closer to him.

There was a crowd already gathered at the training ground and Laxus and Cana joined it. Mirajane, Gildarts and Erza were standing beside Master on a stand in front of the crowd. And beside him was Guran Doma, the head of the magic council.

'Children, the leader of the magic council has come to speak with you all so listen up.' Master said before giving the stage to Guran.

'Fairy Tail, I am here to sort out a matter that has been risen to us, you have been challenged by another guild, this is something the council take very seriously and we want this mater to be handled in the most peaceful way. The team that have challenged you is Quatro Puppy. The fight will be handled here. Guild versus guild.' He finished

Laxus's grip on Cana's hand grew tighter and she winced a little from the pressure. She knew what he was thinking. Bacchus was from Quatro puppy, he had humiliated Cana infront of her guild multiple times and she didn't think Laxus liked that very much.

All of Fairy tail was shocked by his announcement; they had never done anything to Quatro puppy, if anything they got along quiet well.

'But why?!' a familiar voice shouted from the front, it was Natsu. 'We never did anything to them.' He continued to shout.

'they have said that they simply cannot live under your shadow and its time that you stepped down and let them be top, because they believe that their stronger.' Guran said

'well they can keep dreaming, we are going to beat them. They're going to regret every challenging us.' Natsu shouted and the whole guild cheered to his speech.

'Well, we will see about that.' Guran said simply turning his back to them. 'Quatro Puppy will be here in the morning and the matches will begin. Until then Fairy tail.' He disappeared and everyone was left confused, mad and confident.

'Were gonna win.' Elfman suddenly shouted and pumped his fist into the air. 'That's what men do after all.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cana finally got out of the guild, the whole day everyone has been pepping up for tomorrow, Even Laxus who was training with Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. Even though they were no longer a team, Cana was happy that they were still close, and they still went on some missions together every now and then.

The tension in the guild became too much for Cana so she left as soon as she could, obviously she did the drinking competition with her father and of course she won.

She walked down the side of the river heading to her apartment, she wasn't sure if Laxus was going to follow her or not but she hoped he would.

'Well if it isn't miss striper.' Came a voice that send shivers down Cana's back, her whole body stiffened at the sound of it.

Bacchus was kneeling against wall in the shadows smirking at her, she was instantly reminded of a snake hiding in long grass.

'I am not a striper.' Cana growled back at him, she was reminded of the drinking contest they had that she lost and he took her bra as a 'trophy'.

'Hey, think what you want Striper, but I already know who I want to fight tomorrow.' He moved away from the wall and started walking towards her.

'Stay away from me you freak,' Cana took a step back as he grew closer.

'Oh give me a break princess, were drinking buddies after all.' He was now in front of her and she felt really uncomfortable. This guy was just pure evil, but he was strong too.

She wished she didn't leave the guild.

'Heard you got your way with the lightning dragon slayer?' he said, then lifted his hand up to touch her face.

She slapped it away. 'Don't touch me.' She shouted at him.

'Why, you afraid I'll take your bra again? I might just take your whole outfit this time little girl. You're not that strong anyway. I could do anything I wanted with you and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it.' He gave her a menacing look.

'I wouldn't if I were you.' Growled a voice from behind her, then Laxus was standing between her and Bacchus. He looked like he was ready to kill. 'You're going to be a good boy and walk away before ill break both your legs and you won't be able to walk at all.' He growled.

Bacchus for a second looked like he was going to take him up on his offer but then turned. 'I'll get my own back.' He said and started walking away.

'She's mine.' Laxus growled starting to walk towards him but Cana grabbed his arm to hold him back, even though she was no match.

'Leave him, he's not worth it.' Cana said, Bacchus kept walking away and Cana put both hands on either side of his face to make him look at her. 'Come on, please I'm cold and I wanna go home.'

He looked like he was going to argue but he sighed and his expression became relaxed.

Cana smiled kissed him and grabbed his hand to lead him towards the apartment.

'I want to put his head through the wall.' He mumbled and Cana squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

'Leave him, you don't need to prove anything to him, he knows you will win in a fight that's why he left.' She took his arm and wrapped his around her shoulders, and she wrapped both her hands around his waist, because she was cold and he was like a portable heater.

'I just can't forgive what he did to you.' He said pulling her close.

'Well at least it won't happen again with you around.' Cana grinned up at him.

'Well, be lucky that it was me that showed up, I'm sure if it was your father he would have murdered the guy without hesitation.' He said leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

'It's nice to know I have two big strong men looking out for me.' She giggled.

'I'm sure it's nice.' He smirked.

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good Things!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to put up this chapter, my granny suddenly got ill so I wasn't able to write much, but I'm back now…. Hope you like this chapter…**_

The next morning Cana woke up to find that Laxus was not there, she sat up looking around the room.

'Laxus?' Cana called but no response; he would hear her with his heightened hearing so she knew that he was definitely out of the apartment. She swung her legs out of the bed and pulled on a long sleeved dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans before making her way to the kitchen. She found a plate on the counter that was covered with a note sticking to it.

She picked up the note and read.

_**Sorry, I had to leave the old man wanted me for this thing today.**_

_**I made you breakfast (I'm not completely useless)**_

_**Enjoy and I'll see you at the guild sexy. X**_

Cana smiled at the note and lifted the cover to find some bacon and eggs sitting on the plate, she also noticed that the coffee maker was filled with a new batch of coffee.

Half an hour later she was setting off towards the guild. The people in the town seemed really on edge today, they must have found out that things were happening at the guild.

'There you are Cana.' Mirajane said rushing to her as she came into the guild. 'Where have you been.'

'What do you mean? What's going on?' Cana knew there was something up because Mirajane never looked this upset.

'It's Laxus.' She said finally and Cana looked really nervous not as to what was happening. 'He's the first fight against Quarto puppy.'

'What who?' Cana asked.

Mirajane looked at her for a long second. Since she didn't answer her fast enough Cana ran past her into the guild. She couldn't see him anywhere, but she saw her father.

'Dad.' Cana called grabbing his attention.

'Hey sweetie.' He said a little tipsy. Cana rolled her eyes at him.

'Have you seen Laxus?' shed asked him.

'Oh ya, he's with the old man right now, something about prepping for the first match.' He said then taking another swig of his drink.

'Ya but who is going to be the opponent?' Cana asked getting frustrated.

'I don't know, I wasn't there when it happened and no one told me.' He said then smiling at her.

Cana knew she was not going to get anything from him so she walked away from him in search of someone more helpful, and she found just that when she set her eyes on Erza.

'Hello Cana.' Erza beamed up at her when she approached. 'Want some cake? Its delicious today.' She said stuffing a big bite of cake into her mouth.

'No thanks.' Cana said sitting down beside her. 'Do you know who is fighting Laxus?' since she was an S-class mage she must have known.

'Oh Laxus. He's fighting Bacchus.' She said taking another bite of cake. 'Did you not know that? Where were you all morning?' she asked.

She couldn't believe it, Bacchus?

'He's strong enough to take on Bacchus Cana, besides it his way of getting revenge on what he did to you during the games. Laxus isn't an S-class mage for nothing.'

'Ya but Bacchus has a way of getting to everyone.' Cana returned.

She got up from the table as quickly as she could and made her way across to the back room where the masters office was.

She burst into the room to see Laxus sitting across from Master; they both looked shocked at her. 'You have got to be kidding me right?' Cana nearly shouted at both of them. 'He's too strong!'

Laxus stood up from his seat and made his way over to her. 'Cana-'

She cut him off. 'He's too strong.' She said again and then looked over at master. 'this is complete stupidity there are easier ways to sort this out then fighting.'

'I have tried that Cana, but there isn't anyway, we have to settle this on the battlefield just like any argument that has come knocking on our door.' He said

'Now you're starting to sound like Natsu.' Cana said to the little man and then looked up at Laxus.

'Don't do it.' She said, not really a request but a demand.

He rolled his eyes and turned to his grandfather. 'I think were finished here old man, ill see you later.'

'Yes.' Master agreed quietly.

Laxus pulled Cana out of the room and into the hall. 'I am doing this.' he said quietly and her expression turned into anger.

'Not if I have anything to do with it.' She said crossing her arms.

'I am doing this for you.' He nearly shouted at her and she looked back at him shocked.

'what do you mean, he is too strong Laxus. I know that you are strong too but come on.' She held up her hands into the air in silent question.

'I am going to stop him once and for all from doing anything to you again.' He said staring her intensely in the eyes.

'I don't want you to get hurt because you feel like I can't handle him.' She said.

'Are you saying that you can handle him but I can't, I don't think I need to point this out but I am the dragon slayer here, not you? Out of the two of us I am more equipped to fight this asshole that keeps pestering my girlfriend.' She glared at him for a few long moments before sighing.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. 'Thank you.' She whispered. 'But you are such a hot headed idiot I hope you know that.'

She could feel him chuckle under her 'Ya, that's the story of my life, but you just got to be patient with me.'

She looked up and leaned up to kiss him. 'I'll try, so when is this match?' she asked.

'Later this afternoon I think.' He said and she nodded and took his hand.

'Then let's get some drink in you.' He dragged him towards the bar.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Good things!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

The whole evening, an uncomfortable tension was setting on the guild, the match was no less than twenty minutes away and Laxus had left to get ready, Cana was sitting across Mirajane at the bar.

'You don't need to be worried.' Mirajane suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts.

'I know he's strong, but Bacchus is strong too, and there is no getting through that big idiots head.' Cana said putting her glass on the bar counter and got of her stool and grabbed her jacket. 'Are you coming?' she turned to the takeover mage.

'Yes I am,' she smiled and put down her towel and walked around the bar to join Cana. She linked her arm through Cana's.

'Let's go support your man.' She smiled and Cana gave a half heated smile back before they started walking towards the exit of the guild.

'Hey wait up.' The both turned to see Gildarts walking towards them. 'I never found out who Laxus was fighting, who is it?' he asked coming to stand beside his daughter.

'How do you not know, the whole guild have been talking about it all afternoon.' Cana asked bewildered, she was shocked by his lack of knowledge sometimes.

'Yes, I think we all know that, now who is he fighting?' he asked getting impatient.

'Bacchus.' Cana spat out before turning and walking out of the door.

'What? Are you serious, well I suppose it's for the best. If he didn't fight him, I sure would have.' He said behind her and she stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel to face her father with anger dancing on her face.

'Are you serious? Why the hell is everyone thinking that they can take on Bacchus, he is strong.' She nearly shouted. 'For god's sake, Erza even finds him hard to fight.' She started walking again leaving Gildarts and Mirajane shocked.

They walked in awkward silence until they got to the battle field where the matched would be taking place, Laxus and Bacchus were standing in the middle of the grounds glaring at each other.

Cana sat down on the bench beside Master and Erza. They both looked uneasy now looking on at there players.

'Any minute now.' Erza said to them without looking away from Laxus.

_**-Laxus's point of view-**_

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of people coming in to the ground and he turned his head to see Cana, Gildarts and Mirajane sitting down.

She came him a small forced smile, he knew that she was worried about him. But this bastard deserved to have his ass kicked for when he took his woman's bra in front of everyone at the grand magic games. The more he thought about that night, the madder he got. He wanted to kills this man.

'I am kind of glad that I got you as my opponent Laxus.' He spoke venomously.

'I am finally given full permission to drive you head first into the ground.' Laxus hissed back at the bastard. 'I don't think I have ever been so excited for a fight.'

'Have fun trying kid.' He chuckled, which just made Laxus's anger grow.

'I have to say, making her a laughing stalk in front of her whole guild was very funny… but making the grandson of the master of the guild look like a laughing stalk with be just amazing.' Bacchus pulled back his head and laughed like a maniac. Laxus balled his hands into fists.

'Don't get your hopes up idiot.' Laxus hissed.

The time was up, and the announcement stated the match has started.

Laxus lunged forward gathering a circle of lightning power in her hands.

'This is going to be fun.' Bacchus shouted before moving out of the way of Laxus's attack with his immense speed.

'Come on Laxus, you are supposed to be better than that.' He taunts as he lands behind Laxus.

Laxus turned to make a swing at the bastard but was too late, Bacchus's hand came into contact with his face and then he was flying across the grounds.

He pulled himself from the ground coughing and spluttering, he could taste blood in his mouth.

He looked over to see Cana looking at him in shock and worry, with her hands covering her mouth.

'Laxus!.' His eyes were drawn to the pink haired dragon slayer behind Cana. 'Kick his ass Laxus.' Natsu shouted.

Laxus turned again to find Bacchus, but he couldn't see him. But he felt him when a flash of pain shot up his back, he was on the ground again coughing again.

Now he was getting mad, he kept his eyes on Bacchus now. Not letting him get away this time.

'If I knew it was going to be this easy with you I wouldn't have challenged someone that would have gave me an interesting game.' He snickered.

Laxus wasn't going to take it from this bastards anymore, he stood up straight and making sure to keep his eyes on Bacchus as he did so. He clasped his hands together in front of him and focused all his power. 'Let's see you run from this you Bastard.' Laxus hissed.

He shot his hands up into the air making a cloud of lighting. From that cloud, random flashes of lighting were emerging from it all over the battle field.

It hit him. Bacchus fell to the ground in an instant. Laxus smirked down at him and pulled back his power.

But it wouldn't retreat. Laxus looked up at the cloud in confusion, this has never happened before to him.

Without his say one of his bolts of lightning hit the stand where people were looking on that the game. Screams erupted and people scattered.

'Laxus.' He looked over to see gildarts and Erza beside him. 'Stop Laxus, your hurting the people.' Gildarts said.

'What do you think I am trying to do. My magic won't stop, I can't control it.' He shouted.

Natsu and Gajeel were in front of him now. 'Laxus, get a grip. Stop hurting people.' Natsu shouted but Laxus just glared back at him.

'He can't stop.' Erza informed him

She heard her scream. No, not her. Laxus swung his head to see Cana jumping out of the way of a lightning bold. Her and Lucy ran from the stands for the door.

'There is only one thing to do.' Gildarts said and everyone looking him confused but then Laxus could feel a piercing pain on his face and then everything went black.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good things!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

Laxus woke to the sound of people talking in the background. He opened his eyes to be blinded by the light of the room, there were five figures standing around him, but he couldn't see their faces.

'Finally boy you are awake.' Makarov moved forward to him so Laxus could now see his face. 'Do you remember that happened?' he asked.

Laxus moved his eyes back up to the ceiling. What did happen? He was fighting Bacchus. And his powers weren't responding to his command.

'Laxus?' the voice pulled him back and he started looking around for her. Cana was sitting on her bad on his left holding his big hand in her two. 'Hey.' She smiled up at him, he just didn't want to smile back.

He remembered her screams during the fight when one of his lightning bolts nearly hit her. It nearly hit the person he loved and it was his entire fault.

'Laxus?' Makarov's voice grew louder and more impatient. 'DO you remember what you did?'

'Yes, I remember what I did, and I don't want to be reminded about it please.' He said through a dry throat.

'We want to know why that happened?' he asked.

'I don't know why it happened, it never happened before this is the first time, so will you stop digging, I am just as confused as you are old man.' He growled back in frustration.

The other three people in the room Laxus noticed then was Erza, Gildarts and Mirajane, they were probably there because they were S-class mages like himself.

'We will come back when you have rested a bit.' Makarov said jumping down from the bed and walking to the door with the three other. Cana was the last one to try to leave but Laxus stopped her by griping her hand and pulling her back.

'Stay.' He begged and it didn't take much convincing because a hug smiled formed on her face and she stayed where she was.

'I'm sorry.' He said to her.

'What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault. Your powers just got a little out of control.' She leaned down and give him a small kiss on the lips. 'Don't stress about it.'

'But I nearly hurt you.' She looked at him confused and he continued. 'When my lighting nearly hit you.' He watched her as she remembered the incident.

'That wasn't your fault.' She said simple.

'Don't try to make me feel better, if I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have let it happened if I didn't let myself get so worked up on that bastard.' He finished and turned away from her look around the room. It turned out that they had brought him back to his apartment.

'You're not weak, okay. Stop getting yourself down because you messed up once, the only person that was hurt was Bacchus, and for god's sake that bastard deserved it so please cheer up.' She moved onto the bed so she was lying down they were looking in each other's eyes. 'Please.' She begged again and kissed him.

'I nearly hurt you.' Whispered between the kiss and he sounded hurt, Cana pulled back and put a hand to his face.

'But you didn't, I am okay, I am in one piece so please, Master Makarov has something to tell you that will help you so will I call him back in?' she asked.

He looked at her confused but then nodded; she smiled and jumped of the bed skipping to the door.

Less than a minute later Makarov was sitting on a chair beside the bed with his arms folded.

'So?' Laxus asked impatiently.

Makarov looked over at Cana nervously.

'Cana is staying here to hear this so I suggest you tell me what's going on.' Laxus said.

Makarov nodded at Cana and she went to sit on the bed beside Laxus again and took his hand.

'I want you to go and meet a powerful mage who I think will help you with your problem. His name is Benedict and he will help you if you would like, but he lived a while away and you would be gone from here for a few months.' Makarov explained.

'How will he be able to help me?' Laxus asked.

'He just is, I can't answer questions about him because I don't know much about him, nor am I aloud to know anything about him. He normally keeps to himself but when he found out about you he wanted to help you, so I suggest that you take him up on his offer because this is a once in a life opportunity and you could get a better perspective on your powers.' He said in one breath.

Cana's hand gripped Laxus's even tighter after he finished talking.

'And where is this?' Laxus asked.

'It's on the other said of Fiore, but I am sure that you don't want what happened today to happen again.' Makarov said and Laxus nodded.

Laxus looked up at Cana, she looked sad. It must be him leaving for a few months. 'I'll think about it.' He said to Makarov.

'You won't.' Cana turned to look at him. 'You are going. You heard him, this mage never offers his help to anyone, but he picked you and I don't want what happened today to happen again either, so take the opportunity Laxus. Go.' He was shocked at her.

'She is right, if you only listen to someone in your whole life Laxus, Listen to that girl.' Makarov said before standing up and jumping done from the chair. 'I will be back later so what you still do. Please choose wisely. I don't want to have to lose you like I did your father when his magic got the better of him.'

Laxus looked at his grandfather shocked. He had never said anything like that to him in years. Makarov was smiling at him when he turned to walk out the door leaving Cana and Laxus alone.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Good Things!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**A/N:**__** I would just like to say that I know the quality of this story isn't the best as a few of the reviews have said. I am sorry, I will try my best in the coming chapters, my grandmother has not been well recently and between that and school I don't have much time to spend on this story but I want to get it up for all of you as quick as possible and sometimes it's very difficult to find the time. So please enjoy this chapter.**_

'Do you actually think that is a good idea?' Laxus asked looking up at Cana after Makarov left the room. Cana looked down at him and smiled.

'Yes, if it helps you.' She said.

He stirred in the bed and moved himself into a sitting position, his bones were stiff. His face was sore. 'Your dad sure packs a punch.' He said rubbing it.

Cana's smiled grew. 'And you will do well to remember that Mr' she laughed and he couldn't help but copy her actions.

'I guess I should leave for this place soon if it's going to take a few months then I'd like to get started right now.' He said trying to find his way out of the bed but Cana pushed him back.

'Where do you think you're going to right now? You're getting some rest, then you can go whenever you want.' She said.

'I am fine, let me up.' He said trying to get up again but somehow she was stronger than he was and he found himself back down on the pillow.

'You're not going anywhere, now shut up and lay down.' She kissed him softly on the lips before getting up and walking out of the room. 'If I come back and you're not in that bed so help me you will regret it.' She shouted back into the room just as Laxus was about to get up.

He listened to her warning and laid back.

She came back into the room about ten minutes later carrying a tray with a mug and come toast on it. 'I thought you might be hungry.' She said putting the tray on his lap.

'I don't need to be taken care of.' He said abit annoyed.

'Well then shut up because this is what you get.' She returned to him with a beaming smile. 'Don't be such a grouchy pants.'

'I need to get going.' He said.

She looked at him for a few seconds thinking about what she was going to say before she started talking. 'Tell you what? When we finish eating I will get all the stuff we need and we will head off tomorrow morning. How does that sound?' she asked sticking a slice of toast into her mouth.

He looked at her like she had two head. 'What do you mean "We"?' he asked and she looked at him confused.

'Well when I say "We" that usually involves you and me.' She said it like it was obvious to him but he just kept the same expression.

'You're not coming.' He said and Cana looked at him confused.

'Why?' Cana asked.

'Because it's too dangerous. What happens If I hurt you like I nearly did before?' he asked looked worried.

'Well get over it because I'm going with you. Do you actually expect me to just wait around for how many months not knowing if you were okay or not!' she said looking angry now. 'I don't think so don't be an ass and do what you're told.'

'You're not going.' He said back to her but she just looked even more annoyed.

'Well, have fun trying to stop me Laxus, because I am going and you are not going to stop me! So get the hell over it.' She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

'I don't want to put you in danger Cana.' Laxus said giving up.

'I just don't want to be sitting around waiting for you Laxus, I want to go with you and make sure that you are okay, so can I please go with you?' she said moving until she was lying beside him with her head resting on his shoulder.

'You really would test the patience of a saint Cana.' He grumbled and she smiled cheekily.

'Yep, that's what I am known for.' She laughed and it was contagious.

'I love you.' He said softly and she took in a deep breath.

He had never said he loved her. She was about to burst with happiness. She looked up at him. He looked nervous for her answer. She smiled and kissed him.

'I love you too. You big idiot.' She smiled when he started to laugh. 'Now I'll go and get our stuff and I will be back later, okay?' She said getting up from the bed. 'If you go anywhere without me you will regret it okay.' She warned and he looked like he was scared for a slit second.

'Hurry back now.' He smirked wickedly and she returned it before winking and walking out of the room.

She walked out onto the streets, it was late in the night and there was still people walking the street.

'Cana.' Someone called from behind her. She turned to see Lucy running towards her. 'Hey.' She called.

'Don't fall.' Cana said as Lucy same to a fast stop right in front of her.

'I am so glad I caught you before you left. Erza told me about the mission that Laxus is going on and I just knew you would be going to.' She said hugging her suddenly. 'I'll miss you babe.' She said.

'I'll only be gone for a few months, Relax.' Cana said rubbing her friends back as they hugged.

'Ya, but you are one of my best friends and I will miss you, god knows when I'll see you again.' She said pulling away from her.

'Don't worry; I won't be gone for long.'

'Well hello ladies.' They both turned to see Bacchus standing by a nearby wall looking at them.

He had a lot of bandages; he had a cast around his right leg and a cast on his arm. He also had half his head covered in gauze.

'Well I don't think I have ever seen a funnier sight.' Cana said smirking at the man.

'Don't get used to it because the second I am out of this thing I will be coming for that boyfriend of yours so watch yourself.' He growled in warning.

'So you want to go fight him the minute you get out of them bandages to go back into more bandages. That sounds very desperate to me.' Cana snickered.

'I see it the other way around.' He said and turned to walk away.

'He makes my skin crawl.' Lucy said staring at Bacchus as he walked away.

'Me too, hey I'd better get going. I'll see you later.' Cana hugged Lucy quickly and started running away towards her apartment.

_**Please review!**_


End file.
